Sangre
by drahuesos
Summary: Situado al final del 3x14. Tras recibir Booth el disparo por parte de Pam, Brennan se arrodilla junto a él. Mi versión de lo que sucedió tras el final del episodio.


**ATENCIÓN:** Versión definitiva del fanfic subida.

**Advertencias. **Contiene spoilers del final del episodio 3x14. The wannabbe in the weeds.

**Tiempo.** Justo después del final del 3x14.

**Personajes. **T. Brennan & A. Montenegro

**Género.** Angst/Friendship

**PG. **K

* * *

_**Disclaimer. **_Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto. No intento plagiar nada de lo que los guinistas ni otros autores de fanfiction han escrito y tampoco me pertenecen las alusiones que haya en el texto a otros capítulos de la serie.

* * *

**Sangre**

Instantes después de la detonación, seguida del pánico general y del shock de los allí presentes, la mujer se arrodilló frente a su compañero y, tras comenzar a presionar con fuerza la herida que él tenía en el pecho, gritó su nombre, una y otra vez.

Las acciones de la antropóloga sólo se vieron interrumpidas cuando Pam Nunan, que miraba la escena con estupor, pues había disparado a un objetivo y la bala había impactado en otro muy distinto, intentó volver a accionar su arma de fuego, esta vez contra el blanco adecuado. Pero su rival fue más rápida, y, antes de que Pam se diese cuenta, Brennan recogió la pistola caída de su compañero y le pegó un tiro justo en el cuello, matándola al instante.

La doctora no escuchó a Hodgins pedirle a Zack que llamase a una ambulancia, tampoco vio las caras de espanto que tenían Ángela y Cam en aquellos momentos, ni tampoco se fijó en Sweets. Su vista sólo se podía concentrar en los ojos marrones de Booth, que, en el suelo, luchaba por mantener la consciencia, por no desmayarse, por no morir en mitad de un karaoke.

—¡Vamos Booth, vamos!

Únicamente se escuchaban aquellas palabras, las de Brennan, en todo el local, nada más. Los clientes del Checker Box no decían nada, ni siquiera cuando Zack volvió, aún con el teléfono en la mano, preguntaron absolutamente nada.

El equipo del Jeffersonian, junto con Sweets, observaba como su compañera y amiga le daba ánimos al agente herido en un acto de valentía, pues, de no ser por él, habría sido Brennan la que estaría con un trozo de metal en el cuerpo.

Así permanecieron, de pie, en el mismo lugar en el que estaban desde que Pam había disparado, hasta que el equipo médico de la ambulancia entró en el bar y separó a la antropóloga del agente, y, aunque Temperance se resistía a dejar de presionar la herida, consiguió entrar en razón gracias a las palabras de Ángela.

—Déjales hacer su trabajo, cielo.

Aquellas fueron los primeros vocablos de la artista desde que, lo que parecía ser una fantástica noche, cantando canciones y escuchando las interpretaciones de otros, se torció por una loca que quería conquistar el corazón de Booth y que, al ver a la doctora Brennan como rival, decidió eliminar su "problema", es decir, la antropóloga.

Cuando la ambulancia partió hacia un hospital cercano, todos subieron al coche oficial del FBI y siguieron al vehículo en el que trasladaban a Booth. Ninguno dejó que fuese Temperance quien condujese, pues coincidían en que era más seguro tener otro piloto que llevase al equipo hasta su destino.

En el hospital, donde se vieron obligados a esperar a que un médico hablara con ellos, las acciones de el grupo fueron de lo más variadas: Sweets, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera; Cam y Ángela acompañaron al psicólogo; Zack conversaba en voz baja con Hodgins, que estaba más pendiente del estado de su novia que de las charlas, absurdas en ese momento, de su amigo y Brennan, por su parte, se apoyó contra la pared, sin articular palabra y mirando, de vez en cuando, sus manos.

Ángela, que, a pesar de estar afectada por lo sucedido, quería hablar con su mejor amiga, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la antropóloga.

—Cielo, ¿quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué debería hablar? —inquirió Brennan en tono cortante.

—Quizá porque han intentando matarte y le han disparado a Booth —comentó la artista, al tiempo que cogía una de las manos de Temperance.

La mujer se percató de que la palma de Brennan estaba cubierta de alguna sustancia que, en aquel momento, no supo identificar, pues miraba fijamente a su amiga.

—Tengo que ir al baño un momento —la antropóloga intentó evitar el discurso de la artista.

Ángela dejó ir a la doctora, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no quería hablar de nada relacionado con el karaoke y que por eso había puesto la excusa.

A su amiga aún le costaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos, demostrarlos. En ese aspecto, a pesar de que había cambiado bastante desde que la conocía —cuatro años, ya— seguía siendo fría y reservada.

Estaba intrigada por saber qué es lo que cubría la mano de su amiga, así que comprobó la suya.

Era sangre. La sangre de Booth.

Seguía mirando la palma de su mano cuando llegó Brennan, que se dirigió hacia Ángela.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó la artista.

—No lo sé, tengo el doctorado pero no soy médico —de nuevo, el tono de la antropóloga era seco.

—No me digas eso sólo porque no quieres hablar del tema.

—Si sabes que no quiero hablar, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo?

—Porque si no lo hago yo, lo hará el doctor Sweets. ¿Qué prefieres? —dijo la dibujante.

—Supongo que no voy a poder evitarlo, ¿qué quieres? —cedió, finalmente, la doctora.

—Todavía tenías sangre.

—He ido a lavarme las manos —argumentó Brennan.

—¿Si sólo te has mojado las manos por qué tienes también húmedo algunos mechones de pelo? —inquirió, Ángela.

—No sé por qué Pam quería matarme —empezó a contar Temperance. Después, miró a los ojos de su amiga y, en el tono más serio y menos sentimental que pudo, añadió—. Debería ser yo quien estuviese en esa sala y no Booth. Ha recibido una bala por mí, por mi culpa.

—Cariño, no podías hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Debería ser yo y no él.

* * *

_**Sé que tiene una trama nula, pero siempre he querido escribir algo corto sobre el desenlace de este capítulo. Porque aunque Brennan le respondió a Booth "¡Sólo una!" cuando él le dijo "He recibido una bala por ti", pienso que ella se sentía en cierto modo culpable porque es Temperance la que se supone que debería haber recibido el disparo. Me imaginé eso por lo que Bones comentó en el funeral de pega: "Me apuntaba a mí y habría recibido esa bala encantada".**_

_**Sobre la frase de Ángela que dice: "¿Si sólo te has mojado las manos por qué también tienes húmedo algunos mechones de pelo?". Aunque Brennan se va al baño para evitar hablar con la artista, imagino que también aprovecharía para para echarse agua en la cara (no necesariamente por haber llorado, no imaginé eso cuando lo escribí). Aclaro porque puede resultar confuso y si Brennan no responde es porque casi siempre es algo evasiva en cuanto a temas de sentimientos se refiere.**_

_**A ver... ¿Qué mas? ¡Ah, sí!**_

_**Que espero que os haya gustado la historia y que me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**_

_**Nada más, que tengáis un buen día.**_


End file.
